<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by MissScorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145881">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp'>MissScorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clone Valor, Clone Wars (Star Wars), Clones are not numbers, Death, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Honor, Identity, Loss, Mourning, Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pride, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Soldiers, War, clone life, respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody understands sacrifice better than Commander Cody. He’s lost brothers all across the galaxy. How many more he will lose before the war ends, he doesn’t know. Death is the payment for his service to the Galactic Republic. <br/>Ashes, rot, and decay, a cold, lonely death. </p><p>Set in the Umbara Arc and goes to post-Order 66.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is what it’s like being Marshal Commander Cody of the 212<sup>th</sup> Attack Battalion.  </p><p>Part of the 7<sup>th</sup> Sky Corps of the Third Systems Army.</p><p>One of the most revered out of the ten system armies that comprised the entirety of the Republic’s military forces. Only the 501<sup>st</sup> Legion led by Generals Skywalker and Tano and his brother Rex came close to their legendary status. </p><p>A fact which filled Cody with immense pride. </p><p>Standard infantry and paratroopers made up the majority of their ranks. </p><p>The Battle of Sarrish added a commando unit to their numbers. An undeniable asset when they were up against the anti-airships cannons of the Separatist Army. </p><p>Cody proudly serves under Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. A man worthy of his trust — despite the faking of his death — and respect. The general did not treat him or the rest of the 212<sup>th</sup> as most others did. He fought beside them tirelessly, relentlessly, pushing himself as hard as they pushed themselves. </p><p>CC-2224 is the number given to him upon his awakening in his pod. </p><p>He’s a genetically-enhanced clone, after all. </p><p>A near carbon copy of a human bounty hunter, Jango Fett. </p><p>On the planet below are thousands like him. </p><p>Some younger, a few older by mere seconds. </p><p>The jagged scar he acquired during an early battle served to identify him. As Rex’s white-blonde hair, the reddish strips that covered Gree’s head, and Jesse’s facial tattoo did them.</p><p>All of them were bred for the same purpose: to loyally serve the Grand Republic in their war against the Separatists. </p><p><em>Their war</em>, Cody silently amended. Not his or his brothers. Clones had no actual stakes in this conflict. It mattered little to them whether the Republic or the Separatists won. Clones, like those tin cans blowing through their lines, are soldiers.</p><p>They weren’t supposed to have names, form friendships or intimate partnerships or be anything other than what they were created to be: Trainable, dependable, expendable, and above all, replaceable.</p><p>Clones weren’t intended for any purpose other than soldiering. They hadn’t been created to have lives outside of battle. </p><p>Once their service to the Republic was done, they would be retired. </p><p>Many of them would be dead before that happened. </p><p>They are an expendable commodity. </p><p>One easily replaced. </p><p>For every one clone that died on a battlefield, ten more got sent to replace him. </p><p>Only, the men being mowed down before his eyes were not like the tin cans the Separatists sent to their deaths. </p><p>They weren’t simply a number. </p><p>They were his brothers. </p><p>And they were <em>dying</em>. </p><p>Sacrificing their lives so he and the rest of the 212<sup>th</sup> could escape from this war-torn rock. </p><p>There was nothing he could do to help them. </p><p>The only thing he’d accomplish by ordering the trooper to set their gunship down was getting himself, his Jedi Generals, and more of his brothers killed. </p><p>Leaving his brothers behind was the hardest thing Cody had ever done in his life.</p><p>While he and his brothers did not yield to their emotions, to sentimentality, it was wrong to think they were cold and unfeeling. They were human, not clankers, after all. They experienced things like fear, anger, even love.</p><p>Emotion was as valuable to them on the field as blasters and bombs. Fear was a soldier’s truest companion. There was no dishonor in that. Jango taught them what a man felt didn’t matter. It’s what he did that meant everything.</p><p>Cody lived by that code.</p><p>He’d die by it.</p><p>From the moment of their awakening, though, he and his brothers asked themselves two questions: <em>What if I die</em>? <em>Will I be remembered</em>?</p><p>They only received one answer.</p><p>“<em>You will die</em>,” their spiritual mentor, Glorii Profus told him. “<em>It is the proudest duty of a trooper to serve and seek a good death. Your death assures the Republic will live on</em>.”</p><p>The words did not bring him the comfort they once had. </p><p>Cody did not fear death. He accepted it as a part of war. No clone could, through skill or strength, avoid the unpleasantness of that reality.</p><p>Neither, though, did he invite it. </p><p>Not as his Jedi General seemed to, anyway. </p><p>“Commander?” </p><p>Cody stirred and looked down at the woman standing beside General Kenobi. Jedi General Master Kali Kazzarin and her clone regiment had been sent to help them by order of Master Yoda. What she encountered was a bloodbath. The only help she had been able to provide was transport off this blood-soaked planet. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>“I’d like you to do me a favor once we are back onboard the <em>Negotiator</em>.” </p><p>Cody instantly snapped to attention. “What is it, sir?” </p><p>“Get me their names.” She spoke so softly that Cody had to struggle to hear her. “And Commander?” The eyes that lifted to Cody’s were gray as the fog on Duroon, red-rimmed and puffy. “I want their <em>names</em>. Not their numbers.” </p><p>The request confused Cody who had never had anyone, even General Kenobi, ask him for such a list before. “Sir?” </p><p>“You don’t understand why I want their names, do you?” </p><p>“No, sir, I do not,” Cody confessed. </p><p>A glance at General Kenobi showed he didn’t, either.</p><p>“You’re more than numbers, Commander Cody,” General Kazzarin explained. “You’re more even than soldiers. You’re men.” She didn’t smile but there was a slight softening to her lips. “Good men, in fact.” A small hand with quick, clever fingers waved towards the decimated battlefield. “And today, five thousand good men sacrificed their lives so we could live. That sacrifice was not in vain and those men shall not be forgotten.” </p><p>Yes, this is what it’s like being Marshal Commander Cody. </p><p>Second-in-command of the 212<sup>th</sup> Attack Division under Jedi General Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p><p>Part of the 7<sup>th</sup> Sky Corps of the Third Systems Army.</p><p>CCC-2224 is his number. </p><p>He’s a genetically-enhanced clone. </p><p>And today a woman who barely reached his chest taught him a lesson about sacrifices. </p><p>They were never in vain. </p><p>And he and his brothers would not be forgotten. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/_aTtabZanmk">Burying The Dead </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/gDWvuWGWNRs">The Clones Sacrifice</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Umbara arc left me with many feelings (Krell... 🤬🤬🤬🤬). So, I am playing in that arc and embellishing things as it was a longer campaign than we saw in the show. Plus, we didn’t get any other POVs since the story was about Rex and his squad dealing with a 🐍. </p><p>verd’ika is also mando’a for little warrior (I hope).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody gave up trying to fill out his activity report after four clicks. <em>There’s little reason to keep trying</em>, he thought as he dropped the datapad on his desk. He simply wasn’t able to focus on the task. Not when part of the information he needed to include in the report was a list of all the brothers he lost that day.</p><p>He had come to loathe this particular duty. Especially over the course of the last few months. The war had taken many turns since that first battle of Geonosis. Cody lost track of how many of his brothers didn’t return from battle or training exercises. The numbers were in the hundreds of thousands now, he knew that much. Today’s losses were by no means the heaviest. Five thousand was a relatively small number compared to other battles. </p><p>It was also likely the number would go up once the battle was over and done. There were hundreds of men unaccounted for. Most presumably killed in action. There were also dozens tenaciously clinging to life in the medbay. Cody wouldn’t add their numbers to the dead until it was clear they belonged there. </p><p>As protocol demanded. </p><p>Something else he had come to despise.</p><p>It was up to him to handle such matters, though. He was the marshal commander of the 212th. Some days, though, Cody wished he was back in training. The exercises may have been brutal mentally and physically, words of praise few and far between, but when he returned to his barracks at the end of the day there was a feeling of pride. </p><p>A sense of accomplishment. </p><p>Not soul-sucking grief, bitter anger burning a hole in his gut, and a dull ache behind the eyes he wished would kriff off. </p><p>Umbara, without Skywalker there to lead his 501st, had turned into a disaster. What little ground Rex managed to gain was quickly lost. Resulting in the 212th needing to retreat and regroup. <em>And he’s still down there because General Krell refused to pull back to the Negotiator when General Kenobi suggested it</em>. Cody’s jaw clenched. Whispers had circled through the 212th after the Jedi General replaced Skywalker. </p><p>His thoughts on clones was well known among them. </p><p>Flesh, blood, and bone.  </p><p>That was the summation of his and his brothers existence in General Krell’s eyes. </p><p>Ashes, rot, and decay, a cold, lonely death.</p><p>Their wages for their service to the Republic. </p><p>To a war they had no stakes in and no choice but to fight. Cody freely acknowledged who, and what, he and his brothers were: a commodity. </p><p>He understood he and his brothers had been designed to do one thing: die.</p><p>Clones, after all, were as disposable to the Republic as the tinnies to the Separatists.</p><p>A small part of Cody, one he kept hidden from his brothers and General Kenobi, resented that ideology. They weren’t supposed to consider a life outside of the battlefield. </p><p>They were soldiers, after all. </p><p>Trained for absolute obedience and loyalty from the moment of their creation. </p><p>Taught to follow orders before awakening in their pods.</p><p>Clones weren’t supposed to have names, form friendships, intimate relationships or be anything other than what they were: Trainable, dependable, expendable, and above all else, replaceable.</p><p>There were elements of himself, though, of his skill as a commander, and as a soldier Cody felt he had not yet fully tapped. While he did not fear death, he did fear his life ending without him discovering the true depth of his potential. <em>That</em>, he decided as he pushed back from his desk and rose to walk over to look out the viewport, <em>would be worse than being forgotten. </em></p><p>Not that he would be, Cody realized as he stared at Taboon’s moon, Vo Dasha. He, as well as his brothers would be remembered by the Jedi General who arrived with reinforcements before they were completely annihilated. </p><p>“<em>You’re more than numbers, Commander Cody</em>.” The eyes that lifted to his were gray as the fog slithering across the ground below. “<em>You’re more even than soldiers. You’re men. Good men, in fact.</em> <em>And today, five thousand good men sacrificed their lives so we could live.” </em>Jedi General Kazzarin’s gaze went back to the battle raging below. Her pale face with the faint gray mosaic remained composed but the tightening of her mouth indicated how disturbed she was by the battle below. <em>“That sacrifice was not in vain and those men shall not be forgotten</em>.” </p><p>Those words stuck with Cody all the way back to the <em>Negotiator</em>. Only a handful of the Jetii spoke of he and his brothers as the <em>verd’ika — </em>as he chose to call the Jedi General — did. Once they docked, and the wounded transported to medbay<em>, </em>Cody sought out the troopers in her squad to see what he could learn about the mysterious general. </p><p>He had been pleased to discover that one of the men assigned to her squad was a cohort brother, CC-9977. Tusk, as he chose to call himself, had been birthed at the same time as he, Waxer, Boil, and Wooley. After his batch-mates died from an unspecified illness, Tusk got transferred to their unit. </p><p>For five standard years they shared a barracks together, ate meals together, sparred with each other, went on training exercises together, fought their first battles together. Tusk was promoted following the battle of Ryloth and assigned to River Squad under General Kazzarin. </p><p>“<em>The General’s one of us</em>.” It was the highest praise any of them could give to a non-clone. Telling Cody all he needed to know about the Jetii. Tusk’s next words, though, brought him up short. “<em>She sees us as her clan</em>.” </p><p>“<em>Clan</em>?” That made no sense to Cody. They were units, not clans. “<em>Why would she call you her clan</em>?”</p><p>“<em>General Kazzarin is from one of them Dathomiri witch clans</em>.” A smirk screwed up one side of Tusk’s mouth. “<em>Betcha can’t guess which one</em>.” </p><p>“<em>A river clan</em>,” had been Cody’s guess. </p><p>“<em>You got it</em>.”</p><p>He pulled up the Dathomiri witch clans after returning to his quarters. One, the  Frenzied River Clan instantly caught his attention. Their teachings were similar to those of the Jetii in they followed what General Kenobi called the “light side of the Force.”</p><p>While Cody thought Generals Yoda, Windu, Secura, Kenobi, and Skywalker superb fighters, their adherence to what amounted in his mind to antiquated quasi-spiritual beliefs went beyond any comprehension.</p><p>“<em>You’re more than numbers, Commander Cody</em>.” The words played again through his mind as he turned away from the viewport. “<em>You’re men. Good men, in fact.</em>” </p><p>All around the galaxy, good men died. </p><p>They were soldiers, after all. </p><p>Trainable, dependable, expendable, and above all else, replaceable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realizing he wasn’t going to finish his reports, Cody decided to head for the mess for a cup of caf. <em>May as well do something useful</em>, he decided as he exited his quarters. Part of him hoped to find Boil and Waxer in the mess. He could use a bit of camaraderie. Some time with his brothers to do something other than reflect on those they lost would help clear his head enough to finish his reports. </p>
<p>Being commander of the 212th didn’t afford Cody much time for things like socializing. What leisure he did manage he normally put into training, researching where they were heading next or cleaning his armor and checking his weapons. Free time wasn’t a luxury he and his brothers were allowed much of. Their sole purpose in life was soldiering. Everything they did revolved around their duty to the Republic. </p>
<p>All of them accepted there was no retiring from the GAR. </p>
<p>They were soldiers until the day they died. </p>
<p>Those wounded and unable to return to active duty were transferred to non-combat positions. Injury or infirmity didn’t end their service. Those considered defective returned to Kamino for reprogramming or what the Kaminoians classified as <em>reconditioning</em>. Often, those sent back were never seen or heard of again. A chill snaked over Cody’s skin as he imagined meeting such a fate. </p>
<p>Dying in battle was his chosen manner of death. </p>
<p>As his training dictated. </p>
<p>He was a soldier, after all. </p>
<p>Soldiers died in battle. </p>
<p>They weren’t supposed to cultivate lives or identities of their own for that reason. A few of his brothers snuck off to the seamy underworld in Coruscant’s lower levels when they had leave. Cody didn’t completely approve of the places they chose to frequent, but neither did he stop them from going. They had so few pleasures as it was that he didn’t have the heart to deny them what small bit of joy they found. <em>Long as they don’t get in any trouble</em>, he thought as an astromech droid zipped past him down the corridor, <em>there’s no harm in letting them have some fun</em>. </p>
<p>Unlike their brothers who went to their deaths without having known any freedom or joy whatsoever.  </p>
<p>That brought Cody’s attention back to the woman who had occupied his thoughts since they returned to the <em>Negotiator</em>. The Jedi General who wanted the names of his fallen brothers so their sacrifice wouldn’t be forgotten. General Kazzarin’s words played through his mind for the thousandth time as he turned a corner. </p>
<p>“<em>You’re more than numbers, Commander Cody. You’re men.</em> <em>Good men, in fact</em>.” </p>
<p>The <em>verd’ika’s</em> simple words held nothing but quiet truth and heartfelt honesty. If there was an undertone of sadness in her tone, on her face, it was understandable. A massacre had been going on right before their eyes. No other Jedi, outside Masters Yoda, Plo Koon and Kenobi showed sadness at their deaths. Not many spoke of him or his men with the same high regard as General Kazzarin. Of course, few saw them as individuals, much less treated them as such. Many, like General Krell called them by their batch numbers because that was all they were to them: a number. </p>
<p>General Kazzarin not only addressed them by their names but she also afforded her men the special privilege of treating them as part of her clan. </p>
<p>As brothers. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is that why she is so disturbed by what happened on Umbara?</em>
  
</p>
<p>No, that wasn’t it. </p>
<p><em>Well</em>, he amended as he paused to let a maintenance droid pass, <em>that’s not entirely it</em>. </p>
<p>If Cody was to guess about what might be bothering the <em>verd’ika</em>, he’d say it was because she, too felt something or <em>someone</em> had been behind the massacre. If Cody was being honest, really honest, he’d admit he had felt there was something off about this campaign from the moment General Skywalker was called back to Coruscant. His disquiet grew the longer he thought about the events just prior to River Squad’s arrival. They had the Umbarans in retreat when the Separatists surprised them by arriving from out of nowhere and launching a full frontal assault on them. </p>
<p><em>How did the tinnies manage to know where we were</em>? Cody wondered, brow furrowing. <em>And how did they manage to land without detection?</em> Doubt clawed at him as he turned down another corridor. There was no way the clankers could have gotten through their blockade. </p>
<p>Not without help.</p>
<p>A traitor in their midst? </p>
<p><em>It wasn’t impossible</em>, he realized, brow furrowing. </p>
<p>Slick certainly proved clones could shift their loyalties. </p>
<p>He trusted the men in his squad. They wouldn’t betray him or each other. Same with those in the 501st and River Squad. </p>
<p><em>What about a Jedi General, though</em>? </p>
<p>It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. His time with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker had shown him the Jedi were far from perfect. They were like he and his brothers, in fact. They made mistakes. Could have thoughts and emotions alter their perceptions and influence their decisions. Some, like General Krell allowed their biases and deep-seated dislike to cloud their opinions and judgments. To treat their clone troops as disposable commodities instead of as men; soldiers. </p>
<p>“<em>Good men,</em>” Cody heard General Kazzarin say again in his mind. “<em>You’re good men, Commander Cody</em>.” </p>
<p>He couldn’t figure out why the <em>verd’ika’s</em> words stuck with him. Granted, such words were infrequent and rare. He still shouldn’t be thinking about them or her. Kriff’s sake, he was acting like Skywalker did over Senator Amidala. The thought amused as much as horrified Cody. General Skywalker’s feelings about Senator Amidala were, after all, the worst kept secret in the Republic. <em>Next to General Kenobi’s about the Duchess from Mandalore</em>.</p>
<p>Cody didn’t have those kind of feelings for the <em>verd’ika</em>, though. He respected General Kazzarin, yes. Admired her skills in battle. Considered her a decent strategic planner. That was as far as he’d allow things to go. Fraternizing was strictly forbidden. She was a Jedi and his superior officer. If caught, they’d face expulsion or worse. His spine tingled as he imagined being sent back for reconditioning.</p>
<p><em>I worry needlessly</em>, he decided as he turned down the corridor leading to the mess. <em>There’s no reason to believe I’ll even develop feelings stronger than respect or admiration for the General</em>. In the unlikely event he did, well, he’d simply never admit to them. ‘<em>Much like Skywalker and Kenobi?’ </em>A voice whispered in the back of his mind. Cody ignored it as he turned into the mess. He stopped short when he found himself almost walking right into Tusk. Surprise raced across the other man’s face but quickly disappeared as he snapped to attention. </p>
<p>“Apologies for almost running into you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault.” Cody took a step back. “Wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” </p>
<p>‘B<em>ecause you were thinking about his Jedi General,’ </em>that earlier voice whispered<em>.</em></p>
<p>Cody again ignored it. </p>
<p>“Fault is mine.” Tusk shifted his helmet from under his right arm to his left. “I was in a hurry to get to the hangar.” </p>
<p>Cody cocked an eyebrow. “Any particular reason you’re in a hurry to reach the hangar?”</p>
<p>“Captain Rex managed to send a distress call before communications were cutoff. Tinnies have them trapped in a canyon.” Anticipation brightened eyes a lighter shade than his own. “General Kazzarin has decided River Squad is going down to lend a hand.” </p>
<p>Cody’s belly tightened. “I wasn’t aware the 501st hadn’t gotten off planet with the rest of us.” He distinctly remembered General Kenobi telling General Krell an evacuation team was heading to his location, in fact. “Why weren’t they evacuated with the rest of us?”</p>
<p>“General Krell refused to evacuate and ordered the 501st to press forward despite their being outnumbered.” A hard glint passed through Tusk’s eyes. “They’ve suffered heavy casualties.”</p>
<p>Fury burned beneath Cody’s skin but was rejected. Anger wouldn’t stop Rex and the rest of the 501st from joining the five thousand of their brothers massacred that day. Preventing any more death was what he needed to focus on. There’d be time later for him to focus on his anger and rising bitterness.</p>
<p>“Is General Kenobi aware of the situation?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” A small smirk screwed up one corner of Tusk’s mouth. “He’s trying to convince General Kazzarin to wait for the Jedi Council to decide a course of action.” </p>
<p>“Is he now?” Something told Cody the General infamous for being able to navigate tricky negotiations was not going to find a way to broker a peaceful resolve to this particular conflict. “Well, let’s go see if he’s successful in convincing her to wait, shall we?”</p>
<p>“He won’t be.” A grin tugged at Tusk’s lips. “Once General Kazzarin decides she’s going to do something, she does it. Even Master Yoda has a hard time swaying her from her decisions.” </p>
<p>“General Kenobi can be equally as stubborn.” </p>
<p>“That’s what’ll make this fun to watch,” Tusk said as he fell into step beside him. “Both are stubborn as falumpaset.”</p>
<p>It was, Cody decided as they headed for the hangar, a fair assessment. <br/><br/>Silently, he hoped Tusk was right and the <em>verd’ika</em> would refuse to wait for the Jedi Council to make a decision. <br/><br/>He didn’t want to lose any more of his brothers. </p>
<p>Not because of a Jedi General who considered them as disposable. </p>
<p>“<em>Good men</em>,” he heard her say again. “<em>You’re good men, Commander Cody</em>.” </p>
<p>Ashes, rot, and decay.</p>
<p>That was their wages for their service.</p>
<p>Ashes, rot, and decay, a cold, lonely death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to wait for the Council to make a decision,” greeted Cody as he and Tusk entered the hanger. “They will decide what the best course of action here is.”</p>
<p>General Kenobi stood with arms folded across his chest, calmly stroking his beard while the <em>verd’ika</em> strode across the hangar with the ferocious persistence of a lot-cat. Men in blue and green armor flanked her, three men deep, three hundred in total, all marching in perfect sync. The general shed the hooded robe she donned after they docked on the <em>Negotiator</em>. The sea green material with threads of crimson spread out across the hangar floor like the dark waters on Umbara.</p>
<p><em>Or blood</em>. </p>
<p>Images of his brothers lying on the Umbaran dirt, bloodstained and forgotten rose up to haunt him. Cody pushed the images aside, not away because that was beyond him. There’d be time later for mourning the dead. Cody noted General Kazzarin wore a set of white plastoid plates over the same black body glove he and his brothers did instead of the loose-fitting tunic and pants Jedi like General Kenobi tended to favor. <em>That’s interesting</em>, he thought as General Kenobi started to follow her. </p>
<p>“Patience is needed here,” he said. “We cannot afford to make any rash decisions.” </p>
<p>“The 501st is in need of support.” General Kazzarin waved a hand at the men walking with her. “River Squad is going to provide it.” </p>
<p>“Kali...” General Kenobi bit off a sigh. “Could you try and see reason here?” </p>
<p>“And could you try and see we have no time to waste on the Council deliberating an absurd amount of time on this matter?”</p>
<p>Cody silently agreed with the <em>verd’ika</em>. They didn’t have time to wait for the Jedi Council to make a decision. Rex needed backup and he needed it <em>now</em>. </p>
<p>“There are certain rules which must be obeyed.”</p>
<p>“Lives are at stake here, Obi-Wan,” she shot over her shoulder. “Preserving them is my sole focus. Not the Council or its vaping rules.” </p>
<p>“Rex will minimize the losses.” </p>
<p>“There should be no losses is the problem, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“This is war, Kali.” The weary lines etched into General Kenobi’s whiskered face bore testament to that sad reality. “You knew there would be difficult choices when you agreed to serve as a Jedi General.” </p>
<p>“Something I only agreed to because Master Yoda asked for my help.” General Kazzarin turned to face him. “Make no mistake, Obi-Wan, I serve because I want to end this war with as little losses of life as possible. I am not a soldier, though. I am a keeper of the peace.” The <em>verd’ika’s</em> face softened. Became something... Cody didn’t want to use the word <em>beautiful</em> but he could think of no other word that fit. His training didn’t extend to such things. “Like you.” </p>
<p>He found himself wanting to see her smile. Not the sad smile she gave him as they were being transported off Umbara. </p>
<p>A real smile. </p>
<p>Like the ones he had seen Senator Amidala give General Kenobi. </p>
<p>He ignored the small voice in the back of his head calling him a liar. </p>
<p>He was a soldier and she a Jedi. </p>
<p>There could never be more than friendship between them. </p>
<p>“You are a Jedi General for that reason.” </p>
<p>“My rank is granted out of respect for my having served the Republic and the Order in an ambassadors role since I left the Jedi Order.” </p>
<p>Cody rocked back on the balls of his feet. He hadn’t known the General wasn’t a member of the Jedi Order. She wielded a lightsaber, spoke much of the same rhetoric the rest of the Jedi did, was addressed even as Jedi General.</p>
<p><em>Never as Master, though</em>, Cody realized, breath catching. <em>She is only referred to as General or by her first name when others speak to her or of her</em>. </p>
<p>Like he and his brothers. </p>
<p>“You only have to give the word.” General Kenobi spoke softly. “The Council would welcome you back into the Order without a moments hesitation.”</p>
<p>“Like you gave word to Master Krell to fallback and he ignored it without a moments hesitation?”</p>
<p><em>Master </em>Krell, Cody noted with interest as he joined General Kenobi. Not <em>General</em>.</p>
<p>An important distinction to his way of thinking. Telling of General Kazzarin’s thoughts about the Jedi General. </p>
<p>“General Krell—” </p>
<p>“Has the highest casualty numbers out of all Jedi Generals.” General Kazzarin’s lips thinned into a cold, hard line. Clearly, she didn’t like or trust General Krell any better than them. “He’s lost every squadron he’s commanded. Nearly twenty-thousand troopers have died under his command since the war began, in fact.” A wealth of emotions stormed in her eyes. Filled her face with a pinkish color that brought out the lines etched into her pale skin. “Twenty-thousand, Obi-Wan.” </p>
<p>Cody was aware of the casualty numbers because it was his duty to know such things. He was marshal commander of the 212th, after all. He hadn’t thought any of the Jedi were conscious of, much less cared about those lost under Krell. <em>I shouldn’t be surprised she knows the numbers. She knew how many were reported to have died on Umbara</em> <em>before we even got off that karking rock</em>. </p>
<p>“We’re fighting a war.” General Kenobi repeated his earlier words. “Losses are only to be expected.”</p>
<p>“I accept we’re fighting a war, Obi-Wan.” General Kazzarin signaled to Tusk who moved to her side. “What I don’t accept is the loss of good men. Least of all when their losses could easily have been avoided had their Jedi General been less aggressive in his battle strategy.”</p>
<p>“Master Krell does things differently, I admit.” </p>
<p>“He sends his men to their death.”</p>
<p>“He managed to block the Umbarans from advancing towards the capital.” A victory which left a sour taste in Cody’s mouth given the number of lives lost in that single campaign. “We might well have found ourselves surrounded had he not stopped them from regrouping.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Storm gray eyes shifted, met Cody’s. Sent an unfamiliar heat coursing through him. “We should not forget the sacrifice for that small victory or the good men who made it.” She looked back at General Kenobi. “Nor should we dismiss that a great many of those losses might have been avoided had Master Krell listened rather than acted.” </p>
<p>“Kali...” </p>
<p>The <em>verd’ika</em> folded her arms across her chest. Spread her feet apart. <em>A battle stance</em>, Cody realized, amused despite the seriousness of the situation. “There is always another way to accomplish an objective, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“You sound like Qui-Gon.” </p>
<p>The words were spoken differently from how Skywalker did the Senator from Naboo or Kenobi to the Duchess of Mandalore. <em>Like an older sibling might speak to a younger one</em>, Cody realized as General Kazzarin’s lips curved. </p>
<p>“Then you know what my next words will be.” </p>
<p>Amused resignation filled General Kenobi’s face. “You will do what you must.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” The Jedi General turned then to Tusk. “Get your men to their fighters. I want them to provide air support.” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Tusk signaled to a group of men waiting nearby. “You heard the General! To your fighters!” </p>
<p>“Sir, yes, sir!” </p>
<p>The hangar became a sea of activity as troopers boarded gunships and raced for starships. General Kazzarin turned to make her way towards her own gunship. </p>
<p>“General.” The word left his mouth before he could stop himself. It was enough to bring her gaze back to his. “I, uh, am at your command. If,” Cody quickly amended, casting a glance at his amused General, “that’s alright with you, sir.” </p>
<p>“You are more than welcome to accompany General Kazzarin, Cody.” A brief smile appeared through the thick whiskers concealing his mouth. “I planned on accompanying her myself, actually.” </p>
<p>“You did, sir?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” The General started towards the gunship as the <em>verd’ika</em> heaved a soft <em>hyah</em>. “Can’t let her have all the fun, now, can we?” </p>
<p>“No, sir.” </p>
<p>“One of these days, Kenobi...” the Jedi General trailed after him. “I am going to get you.” </p>
<p>“Jedi do not seek revenge.”</p>
<p>“I am a civilian,” General Kazzarin pointed out, tone smug. “Not a Jedi.”</p>
<p>“You’re still a Jedi inside, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Your flattery doesn’t work on me, Kenobi.” </p>
<p>“I shall have to try harder then.”</p>
<p>“You forget we were crèche mates.” Cody hadn’t known Jedi were raised in batches like he and his brothers. He always assumed they were brought to their Temple on Coruscant and apprenticed to a Jedi Master. <em>Are Jedi crèches like our batches</em>? He found himself wondering. Did Jedi eat, train, and sleep together until they reached a certain age? Part of him wanted to find out. He was drawn from his musings when the <em>verd’ika</em> said, “Gather the 212th, Commander Cody. We’re going to get our brothers and bring them home.” </p>
<p>Cody snapped immediately to attention. “Sir, yes, sir.” </p>
<p>His helmet was passed to him by Waxer who materialized at his side at some point during the exchange between the Generals. </p>
<p>“Had a feeling you might want it after I heard General Kazzarin planned to go give Rex and the 501st a hand clearing out the tinnies,” Waxer explained at Cody’s questioning look. “Figure it saved on time.”</p>
<p>Cody pulled his helmet on and started for the gunship the Jedi Generals were on. “C’mon, let’s go get rid of some clankers.” </p>
<p><em>And bring Rex and the rest of our brothers home</em>, he added as he climbed onboard and took his position next to General Kenobi. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there and welcome! I initially wrote this to go with my flash fic collection for Codyweek on Tumblr. The prompt for today was missing perspectives. We never see Cody’s perspective during the Umbara arc because the focus is on Rex and his mates. Well, I had feelings about that arc and decided to spin off into a longer story. So, here we are. </p><p>If you like this piece, please kudo/bookmark it! May the Force be with you! 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>